


На крючок

by Leytenator



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M, Romance
Language: Русский
Status: Completed
Published: 2017-10-31
Updated: 2017-10-31
Packaged: 2019-01-27 07:24:17
Rating: Mature
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 3,738
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12576660
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Leytenator/pseuds/Leytenator
Summary: Таймлайн - вайзарды снова капитаныФик был написан на Блич-Фестиваль в 2012 г.





	На крючок

Кира Изуру думает о том, как много значит в жизни каждого привычка.  
В сущности, она определяет все.  
Кира Изуру привык ненавидеть капитана пятого отряда и любить капитана третьего. Это удобно и — да, черт возьми, привычно, жизнь от этого кажется если не понятней, то явно проще. И легче.  
Уж кто-кто, а он никогда не искал легких путей, — думает Изуру с невеселой и недоброй усмешкой. Но жизнь много чему его научила за последнее время: например, расслаблять напряженное тело и нервы и отдавать себя на волю течения, когда становится ясно, что вода в быстрой реке бежит явно не в нужном тебе направлении. И еще — научила этой усмешке.  
От нее по обе стороны рта появляются такие мерзкие складки, две загогулины — Изуру ведет по ним кончиком пальца, чуть кривясь, и думает о том, что впору попросить у Мацумото-сан средство от морщин.  
Мацумото-сан знает одно верное средство от всего на свете — и охотно делится им со всеми, кто попросит. 

— Эээй, Изуру, не спи стоя! Ты как лошадка, тебя отвести, что ли, в стойло?  
Абарай хохочет, Изуру вяло покусывает деревянные палочки и понимает, что онигири давно закончились.  
— Жрать, что ли, так охота? Ну пойдем, раздобудем еще еды — а то и сено найдем, а, лошадка?  
Изуру фыркает — и получает новый взрыв хохота.  
Какая, к меносам, лошадка. Блеклая рыбина с тусклыми глазами и кривым плавником. Ох, жрать-то как хочется...  
— Идем к Момо! Чего она не приходит к нам которую неделю уже, а? Вроде ж здорова! Пойдем, проверим, как она. У нее всегда чего-нибудь вкусное припрятано.  
— Абарай, ну что ты, в самом деле — у нее же не лавка и не ресторан.  
— И что? Кто тебя кормил в Академии, а, бледная твоя морда, когда мы пропивали все деньги?  
— Ладно, идем, — сердито бурчит Изуру и бредет на улицу.  
Воздух свежий, стылый, почти сырой — здравствуй, дорогая, горячо любимая запруда со стоячей водой. Изуру ловит себя на желании завопить и запустить в небо огненное кидо. От резкого жеста рукой оно качнется и пойдет рябью — как поверхность воды. Он трет лицо ладонями. Очень хочется подраться с кем-нибудь. И выпить еще.  
В казармах пятого горит свет.  
— Работает допоздна опять, ну что же это такое, — всплескивает руками Рангику.  
— С таким-то капитаном...  
Они понижают голос на полтона, не сговариваясь.  
— А что капитан, — шепчет Абарай. — Она теперь хоть работает. А не...  
— Ну вот еще, работать по ночам — что за глупости! — Рангику упирает руки в бока и решительно зовет: — Момо-чан! Принимай гостей!  
Изуру на мгновение заслоняет глаза рукой, когда створки седзи резко отодвигаются в сторону, выпуская на волю поток света. Настоящая иллюминация — сколько же там светильников, с сотню?  
Потом медленно отнимает ладонь от лица.  
— Я могу тебе чем-нибудь помочь, Кира-кун? — голос в повисшей тишине звучит мягко, но на удивление четко.  
Кира Изуру привык ненавидеть капитана пятого отряда и любить капитана третьего.  
— Добрый вечер, Ооторибаши-тайчо, — выговаривает он в легком поклоне — спина сгибается раньше, чем голова успевает подумать об этом. — Прошу нас простить за шум в столь позднее время.  
— Чего приперлись?  
Кира Изуру привык...  
— Шинджи, зачем так грубо? Наверняка наши юные друзья пришли к Хинамори и...  
— Спит она, — отрезает Хирако и отодвигает Роуза в сторону. — И сколько раз тебе повторять: никакие они нахрен не наши юные друзья больше, а подчиненные. Что, выговор схлопотать вне очереди рвутся все? Марш бухать по своим казармам, нечего орать под окнами.  
— Я прошу извинить нас за неуместное поведение, Хирако-тайчо, — Изуру просит прощения за всех сразу, он привык быть вечно виноватым, чего уж там. Но сейчас он наклоняет лицо ниже, чтобы не было заметно, как он скривился.

— Хинамори, он тебя обижает?  
— А? — Момо моргает, словно только проснулась. — Кто?  
— Капитан.  
— Ну ты чего? Хирако-тайчо нормальный мужик, он...  
— Абарай, помолчи, пожалуйста. Хинамори, он обижает тебя?  
— Нет, — она качает головой, глядя на Изуру с ласковой улыбкой. Как на ребенка или душевнобольного. — С чего ты взял?  
— Мы волнуемся за тебя, — конечно, это основная причина. Никому не обязательно знать, что символ «пять» жжет Изуру глаза, где бы ни появился. Он слишком много узнал о новых капитанах. Изуру краснеет — о причинах поиска этих сведений всем уж вовсе знать не нужно.  
— Он тоже обо мне беспокоится, — Момо поднимается и трет глаза сонно.  
— Ты куда?  
— Я пойду, пожалуй, спать. Каждый вечер засыпаю, как только ложусь — работы много, — она улыбается извинительно и уходит.  
Изуру долго смотрит ей вслед. Ему тоже пора.  
Нет, не спать — последние несколько месяцев со сном у него плохо. Сначала снились кошмары: он ждал их, но думал, что это будет кровь и рушащиеся плиты, которые летят на него и накрывают с головой.  
Ему снился Айзен. Каждую ночь. Он смеялся тихим звенящим смехом и гладил по голове длинными белыми пальцами, похожими на паучьи лапы. Изуру хотел вырваться, но на волосах оставалось что-то липкое: не кровь, но ядовитая слюна, которой пропитана паутина. Жертва лежит себе, спеленутая по рукам и ногам, и медленно переваривается, еще не умерев. Еще не попав в желудок.  
Во сне Изуру падал на пол — медленно, бесконечно долго — и смотрел, как Айзен уходит. Он знал, куда тот идет и что сделает дальше. Но не было сил ни подняться, ни кричать: Изуру так и лежал, глядя на удаляющуюся спину с номером отряда на хаори.  
Он просыпался разбитым и шел в кабинет разбираться с бумагами.  
— Я могу тебе чем-нибудь помочь, Кира-кун?  
— Нет, что вы, Ооторибаши-тайчо, не стоит беспокоиться. Это моя обязанность — помогать вам.  
Новый капитан красивый, а у Изуру так давно не было никого.  
Тот, кто ему не снится, был бы только рад, если бы у Изуру что-нибудь получилось.  
«Он не приходит ко мне во снах, — думает Изуру, — и, значит, не беспокоится обо мне. Знает, что я смогу с этим справиться». Изуру не любит кошмаров, поэтому почти совсем перестает спать.  
Новый капитан такой новый, весь новый с ног до головы: хрусткие складки хаори, легкий скрип обуви. Он выше прежнего на полголовы и улыбается куда добрей. Изуру так давно не видит лица того, кто ему не снится, что уже и забыл его улыбку.  
Новый капитан — отличный шанс начать в жизни хоть что-то новое.  
Изуру чувствует, что живет вполсилы, видит мир как сквозь воду или мутное стекло. Ему просто хочется приносить пользу. Другим — работать, писать отчеты, тренировать отряд. Себе — есть, пить, спать. Спать рядом с кем-то. Спать с кем-то.  
Надо начинать с малого, — думает Изуру.  
Поток несет и несет его, пока Изуру не подхватывают уверенные руки.  
— Кира-кун, ты спишь на ходу, — капитан заглядывает в лицо обеспокоенно. — Я слишком загружаю тебя работой?  
— Нет, вовсе нет, — он улыбается против воли. Ладони на его плечах теплые. Это хорошо. — Все в порядке, Ооторибаши-тайчо.  
«Ооторибаши» — губы выговаривают это неторопливое слово, которое словно начинается тихим вздохом. Стоном.  
Капитан мягко убирает с его лица прядь волос. Заправляет за ухо. Не спешит отнять ладонь от щеки.  
— Мне кажется, тебе так будет лучше. Подстричься.  
— Да, вы правы, тайчо. Давно пора.  
Давно пора. Ну же, произнеси это свое вечное...  
— Я могу тебе чем-нибудь помочь, Кира-кун?  
— Можете.  
Изуру делает шаг назад и тянет с плеч косоде. Он давно уже перестал бояться чего-то, в том числе, и своих желаний. Желать — это же хорошо. Значит, что ты живой. Что ты не лежишь, обмотанный склизкой паутиной в темном углу.  
— Кира-кун, — глаза капитана распахиваются. — Ты меня не так понял. Ну что, что ты!  
Пальцы замирают. Но как же...  
— Я не... — капитан смешно открывает рот, словно выброшенная на берег рыба.  
— Я прошу меня простить, Ооторибаши-тайчо. Я неверно вас понял и сожалею об этом.  
Изуру выходит из кабинета, шатаясь, словно его мешком по голове ударили. И на полном ходу врезается в кого-то.  
Вскидывает взгляд, всматривается в лицо напротив — и вспоминает, обмирая. Да, она была именно такой. Неестественно широкой, насмешливой. Злой.  
— Что, Роуз, от поклонниц совсем отбоя нет? — Хирако обходит его, как столб. Изуру разворачивается резко — и упирается взглядом в цифру «пять» на белом хаори, которое вплывает в кабинет.  
Дверь закрывается.  
Он остается один — полуголый, с полувставшим членом и наполовину потерявший разум от злости.

* * *  
Ужасно хочется нажраться, но он же тронется раньше, чем закончит разгребать все эти бумаги! Вот уже счастье привалило: в жизни не занимался отчетами, а теперь сиди, ройся в этой гребаной кипе размером со стог. Он не злится, вовсе нет. Он прекрасно понимает, что девчонка провалялась при смерти столько времени, а потом ей явно было не до бумажек.  
Эта скользкая тварь с блеском фальшивой улыбки и фальшивых очков всегда умела выставить себя незаменимым — ты и сам переставал понимать, когда это вообще мог управляться со всеми делами в одиночку. Вот и с девчонкой так: привыкла, сжилась с мыслью о том, что без него ничего не может, ничего не стоит.  
Девчонку жалко.  
Шинджи думал, что она будет его бесить: влюбленная идиотка, ха! Как он будет работать с этой овцой? Но она встретила его сосредоточенным взглядом, извинилась, что не успела разобрать все бумаги к его назначению, и сразу же вышла вон из кабинета.  
Он не трогал ее до вечера — хватало своих дел, а ближе к ночи, озверев от волокиты с документами, бесконечных косых взглядов и расспросов, заглянул в кабинет. Она сидела там молча, в темноте, и он сразу понял, что сидит она так уже не первый час. И не первый день.  
— Завтра в семьдесят втором районе петушиные бои, зануда Роуз отказался идти, но ты-то меня не бросишь, ага? — зажечь светильники, вот один, и еще парочка, а вот в шкафу можно найти еще, все сразу — нечего жалеть. Ничего жалеть не нужно. С грохотом поставить на стол найденный на складе граммофон — ну надо же, никто так его и не выкинул за все эти годы! Эта тварь дрочила на него темными вечерами, наверное? Поставить пластинку повеселее, Гершвин, ну и что, что старье — когда тебе столько веков, Гершвин всегда будет молодым. Жаль, назначение оформляли в такой спешке, он не успел приволочь с грунта наушники — плеер взял, а их забыл, вот дебил. Ничего, потом заберет.  
Плохи у них тут дела, — думает Шинджи, если уж они так торопились, если приняли их обратно спустя столько времени, без уговоров — всеобщая амнистия, всеобщее прощение. Совсем плохи. 

Он каждый вечер зажигает десятки светильников в кабинете и вместе с Хинамори разгребает документацию, составляет расписание тренировок, сверяет отчеты о поставках формы, графики совместных операций на грунте, вчитывается в записки из четвертого: кого продержат еще недельку, кому лучше забыть о службе надолго. Рецу всегда умеет сообщить плохие новости так, что ты находишь в себе силы их принять. Сколько лет они не говорили толком?  
Чертовски, до зуда в пальцах хочется напиться и расслабиться наконец, но он дал себе слово, что, пока не приведет дела в отряде в порядок, будет не до веселья. Это же его отряд, в конце концов.  
Хинамори наконец начинает засыпать в своей комнате, а не в кабинете над строками пыльных отчетов, написанных ловкой и лживой рукой. Первый раз он сам относит ее в комнату и осторожно опускает на футон.  
Спустя неделю она приносит ему наушники в яркую желто-зеленую полоску.  
— Вот... Ренджи был на грунте, я попросила захватить. Ну... я пойду, Хирако-тайчо, у пятого офицера были какие-то вопросы!  
У них у всех есть вопросы, — думает Шинджи, вот только решают они их с маленькой Хинамори, а не с ним. Это его отряд, но не его люди.  
Как ни хреново это признавать — но он чувствует себя одиноко.  
Роуз приходит иногда посидеть за чашкой чая, да никогда не засиживается допоздна: у него много дел, и улыбается он как-то слишком расслабленно. Шинджи это бесит.  
На Кенсея он давно махнул рукой — тот в первый же день посмотрел на своего лейтенанта голодно и так с тех пор и не вылезает из кабинета. Чтоб под ними стол рухнул, сволочи.  
Шинджи его понимает — он и сам чувствует этот голод. Когда заканчивается напряжение ожидания, когда спадает жар и горячка битвы, наступают дни, полные рутины, обыденности, покоя. Ему хочется вовсе не этого.  
Впрочем, есть и здесь кое-что, что может держать его в напряжении.

Шинджи отлично знает такие морды — как-никак, столько лет провел бок-о-бок с Айзеном. Старательные, забитые, исполнительные — кланяются низко, ходят тихо, говорят еще тише, в глаза смотрят честно и снисходительно: ах, непутевый капитан, ну кто же еще о вас позаботится.  
Шинджи бесит эта вытянутая рыбья морда с вечно недовольным выражением лица. Видел он такое. Ох, слишком долго видел он такое.  
— Ну что ты злишься на мальчика, Шинджи? — Роуз отпивает чай и поднимает брови удивленно. — Он же прекрасный лейтенант.  
— Угу. Знаю я таких прекрасных.  
— Тем более, не твой. Тебе-то что? — Роуз жмурится от удовольствия — Момо заваривает действительно отличный чай — и начинает тихонько насвистывать.  
— Ничего, — огрызается он. — Тебе-то как с ним работается? И чего у него рожа такая унылая, а?  
— Хорошо, — пожимает плечами Роуз. — Но, я боюсь, для него любой капитан будет недостаточно хорош после прежнего.  
Шинджи помнит Гина раздражающим ребенком и не может представить себе, чтобы тот вырос в разбивателя сердец. Еще он четко уяснил себе: в тихом омуте черти водятся. Он намерен следить за Изуру. Очень внимательно следить.  
Он прогуливается по Готею каждый день — лодырь, бездельник — а сам выжидает, когда же наступит нужный момент.  
И он наступает.

— Я так и знал, — шипит Шинджи сквозь зубы, дергая Изуру на себя. Схваченный за запястье Изуру разворачивается, лицо у него перекошено и горит такой яростью, что Шинджи невольно присвистывает от восхищения: ну надо же, какие эмоции мы можем испытывать! Как ловко прятались все это время, поглядите только — тихий, забитый, вежливый, а сейчас и не узнать.  
Шинджи вспоминает, как столкнулся с ним на пороге в кабинет Роуза: мальчишка со спущенной с плеч одеждой, с полыхающими щеками — и чувствует, как тело наполняется азартом предвкушения. Готовностью к битве. Жаром. Пожалуй, он нагнет его прямо здесь, прежде, чем отволочет под конвоем к Яма-джи. Ага, прямо здесь — пусть свыкается с местом, где ему предстоит провести столько времени...  
— Твою же мать! — вопит Шинджи, и эхо гулом отражается от стен. Изуру стискивает пальцы на его горле, наматывает на кулак галстук и резко дергает на себя, они сталкиваются лбами так, что искры из глаз летят.  
— Я так и знал, — шепчет он, и глаза его горят одержимо, лихорадочно. Шинджи вздрагивает от похожей интонации, но тут же приходит в себя и бьет его в лоб, валит на пол, подминая под себя.  
На этом уровне тюрьмы почти полностью поглощается любая реяцу. Им только и остается, что дубасить друг друга.  
— Я знал, знал, — шепчет Изуру быстро и сбивчиво. — Вы с ним служили в одном отряде, я так и знал, что все это время вы выжидали, чтобы помочь ему выбраться, да? Я знал, что вам нельзя доверять!  
— Ты что несешь? — потрясенно спрашивает Шинджи.  
— Поэтому вы спустились сюда, чтобы его освободить.  
— Ты в своем уме? Ты-то сам что тут делаешь?  
— Я пришел его убить, — отвечает тот хрипло и тихо.  
«Какой смелый» — слышат они оба в своей голове, и Изуру начинает беззвучно кричать. Шинджи чертыхается и поднимается на ноги: это дается с трудом, словно на него давит бетонная плита. Сука. Неужели все путы не могут сдержать его? Они же даже не спустились еще на нижний уровень...  
Изуру лежит на полу молча, зажимая уши руками, и судорожно пытается сделать вдох. Ох, черт. До Шинджи доходит — если ему с его уровнем силы так несладко, то каково же сейчас этому придурку?  
— Вставай, — шипит он и тянет его за руку на себя. — Ну, давай.  
«Оба. Такие смелые. Да, Шинджико?». Слова доносятся, как сквозь слой воды. Шинджи чувствует, как вдоль спины полоснули ледяным ножом.  
— Давай, ну же, вставай.  
— Я не... дышать... не... могу... — хрипит Изуру еле слышно и смотрит на него в упор. — Я не хочу... умирать... не хочу...  
— Никто не хочет, — шепчет Шинджи. Голос в голове тихо смеется. Мальчишка скребет пальцами горло, и Шинджи прошивает острым, болезненным воспоминанием: залитый лунным светом пустырь, сдавливающая голову раскаленная белая боль, невозможность сделать вдох. И чужой смех.  
Шинджи чертыхается сквозь зубы, набирает полную грудь воздуха — и приникает ртом к бледным губам. Выдыхает — и чувствует, как дрожат эти губы. Как медленно наполняются теплом.  
— Ставь барьер, — быстро говорит он, оторвавшись от Изуру и пытаясь восстановить сбившееся дыхание. — На счет три. Ты сможешь. Давай, ты сможешь. Раз, два...

* * *  
— ...три! Три дня, да они охренели совсем! Да ты сам там не охренел, нет?! — Абарай вопит и бьет кулаком по столу. — Они за кого тебя приняли?  
— Да ладно, все в порядке, правда, — Изуру приглаживает лезущие в лицо волосы. — Ну, подумаешь, три дня продержали всего...  
— Это ж карцер! Это ж свинство настоящее, да мы чуть умом не тронулись, пока тебя ждали! Какого хрена тебя вообще туда понесло? Да еще и с капитаном пятого?  
— Нам было нужно, — уклончиво отвечает Изуру, и Абарай замолкает, рассерженно опрокидывая в себя саке. — Ладно, не сердись. Я пойду извинюсь перед Момо.  
— Вот именно, — бурчит Ренджи. — Она думала, вас обоих сожгут живьем...  
Изуру очень неловко, что он причинил всем столько беспокойства. Дурак, ей-богу — вот так всегда, стоит решить, что ты стал достаточно взрослым и мудрым, как жизнь ставит тебя на место. Хорошо еще, Хирако-тайчо оказался там. Изуру вспоминает тихий шелестящий голос и невольно сглатывает. Надо извиниться перед капитаном Момо тоже.  
Вот бы застать их обоих там, а то...  
Изуру неловко. Впервые за долгое, долгое время. Потому что думает он не о том, кто чуть не погубил его в глубокой и темной тюрьме, и не о том, кто давно перестал ему сниться. Не о Момо, завалившей себя работой, не о ночных кошмарах и не о быстром течении реки, которому невозможно противостоять.  
Последние три дня он спал как убитый и не видел никаких снов. Нет, неправда. В эту ночь ему приснились растянутые в широкой улыбке губы совсем близко от его лица, которые шептали настойчиво: «Дыши».  
У Изуру теперь есть силы на то, чтобы дышать и чтобы идти против течения. Не идти — бежать.

— Я прошу меня простить, — он стучит в дверь и распахивает ее чересчур резко, — я...  
— Твою ж мать! — горестный вопль оглашает кабинет пятого отряда. Хирако отворачивается от зеркала с ножницами в руках и полным страдания лицом. — Ты чего влетаешь сюда, а? Ты чего говоришь под руку — смотри, что я из-за тебя сделал, придурок!  
Идеально прямая обычно челка щеголяет неровно отхваченным углом.  
— Ассиметрия вносит творческую нотку в привычную жизнь, — пытается ответить Изуру с непроницаемым лицом, но слишком хочется смеяться: Хирако похож сейчас на ребенка с поломанной игрушкой, а не на бойца возрастом под несколько сотен лет. Интересно, сколько же ему все-таки? Это Изуру не смог выяснить, еще когда искал информацию обо всех новых капитанах. И чего он скрывает, в самом деле... Как девушка...  
— У меня тоже ассиметричная прическа, и это свидетельствует...  
— Унылая у тебя прическа. И рожа у тебя унылая... ты чего, ржешь, что ли? Сейчас я привнесу в тебя творческую, мать ее, нотку!  
Ножницы сверкают почти у самых глаз, и Изуру успевает только испуганно моргнуть.  
— Иди, полюбуйся.  
— Не хочу, — качает он головой. — Я верю в ваш вкус.  
Хирако отступает на шаг и ухмыляется глумливо.  
— Ну-ну. В зубную фею ты не веришь?  
— Верю, — отвечает он. — Как не верить, когда вот она — стоит передо мной.  
Шинджи чувствует, как губы растягиваются еще шире. Снова чувствует азарт. Огонь. Двинуть ему как следует, что ли...  
Пустой внутри на мгновение показывается и открывает заинтересованно глаза. Облизывается. Хирако облизывается тоже.  
— У вас глаза... — говорит Изуру тихо и шагает к нему. — Мне показалось...  
— Сейчас перестанет, — усмехается Хирако.  
— Нет, — качает головой Изуру. — Покажите еще. Пожалуйста.  
Он подходит еще ближе и смотрит, как завороженный, в глаза с переливчатым янтарным отблеском. Плавно подносит ладонь к лицу Хирако и медленно ведет подушечкой пальца по тонкой насмешливой брови.  
— У вас остались волоски состриженные, — говорит он тихо.  
— Да ну, — изгибает бровь Хирако. Пустой внутри рыкает довольно и поощрительно. В иной раз Хирако выпустил бы его на волю ненадолго, но не сейчас. Сейчас ему интересно и без того. — Еще где остались?  
Изуру кивает сосредоточенно и проводит пальцами вниз по скуле, очерчивает острый подбородок, скользит вниз и подцепляет галстук, натягивая его несильно. Он отвык от ощущения горячей кожи под ладонью, от чужих губ так близко. Течение реки шумит в ушах — но воды расступаются, огибают их, бегут дальше мимо них бурным потоком. Бегут внутри.  
— Так и будешь стоять? — Хирако чуть щурится — и резко подается вперед со смешком, сам впивается в приоткрытые губы. Металлический шарик в языке стучит о чужие зубы, кровь стучит в висках. Изуру тянет его за галстук на себя, и Хирако цепляется за его плечи, сжимает с силой пальцы. Пустой рычит внутри и рвет когтями грудную клетку, а Хирако хохочет и вжимается теснее, крепче — давай, удиви меня, ты же смог несколько дней назад, зачем же останавливаться, удиви меня еще! Хирако любит сюрпризы. И получать — и приподносить.  
Когда Изуру заканчивает сдирать с него одежду, повалив прямо на пол поверх скомканного широкого хаори, то замирает на секунду, хлопая глазами удивленно. Хирако закидывает руки за голову и потягивается всем телом довольно.  
— А ты думал, у меня только в языке пирсинг?  
Изуру опускается рядом и касается рукой. Хирако шипит сквозь зубы:  
— Ты бы еще подергал...  
Изуру улыбается остро — и берет в рот, осторожно перекатывая металлический шарик языком. От контраста горячей пряной кожи и холодного металла вышибает разом весь воздух из легких, он старается дышать носом, чтобы голова не закружилась. Рот наполняется слюной, Изуру сглатывает — и слышит тихий нетерпеливый стон. Он ведет губами медленно, вверх-вниз, касается языком и на секунду жалеет о том, что у него самого нет пирсинга: вот бы коснуться им нежной кожи, поймать ладонями дернувшиеся бедра, прижать крепко к полу.  
Он сжимает губы плотней и думает о том, как бы это сделал Хирако — у него-то нет недостатка в металле. Как бы это сделал Хирако. От одной мысли об этом бросает в жар, Изуру отстраняется и облизывается. Нет, пожалуй, сейчас он проверять это не будет — иначе рискует кончить в этот насмешливый рот в ту же секунду. Нужно подумать о чем-то другом... Он закрыл за собой дверь, интересно?  
— Залюбовался? — его хватают и переворачивают на спину, прижимают запястья к полу. Хирако скалится нетерпеливо, дышит неровно и быстро. Он медленно ведет языком по нижней губе — и подносит пальцы ко рту. Смачивает их слюной и заводит руку за спину, продолжая сидеть на Изуру верхом.  
Изуру прикрывает глаза и тихо стонет, подаваясь бедрами вперед. Когда Хирако опускается на него, перед глазами все чернеет на минуту, и Изуру сам не помнит, как его подбрасывает в воздух, как он садится на скомканных тряпках, крепко прижимая Хирако к себе. Тот шипит и кусает тонкие губы, смотрит ему в лицо зверем — и двигается сам, вцепившись в плечи Изуру дрожащими от напряжения пальцами.  
Воздух полон звоном, как будто сейчас что-то вот-вот взорвется. Изуру рвано выдыхает и прижимается к запрокинутому горлу, целует остро выступающий кадык, ловит затылок Хирако в ладонь и тянет к себе, целует, пьянея от металлического привкуса во рту. Он попался на крючок. Зацепился намертво. Он рад этому.  
Голоса кошмаров замолкают. Шум речных вод замолкает. Слышно только тяжелое дыхание и злой шепот, который требует еще, и быстрее, и глубже, черт возьми. Изуру впивается пальцами в узкие бедра до синяков и насаживает его на себя, распахивает глаза, вглядываясь пристально в облепленное светлыми прядями искаженное лицо. Хирако вскрикивает сдавленно и обрушивается на него, кусает в шею и затихает, дрожа всем телом.  
Изуру опускается на пол — он чувствует, как медленно падает вниз спиной в неизвестность. Это страшно, и будоражит тоже. Потому что перед его глазами — что-то резкое, насмешливое и злое, что-то пряно пахнущее и облизывающее тонкие губы все еще голодно. Что-то незнакомое, неизведанное.  
Удивительно новое.


End file.
